1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modular, counter-type work stations for use by tellers in dealing with customers in a public area. More particularly, the modular work stations are especially well adapted for use in banks, savings and loans, and other financial institutions, as well as in postal stations, ticket sale facilities and other types of financial institutions where separation between public customers and tellers is desired.
2. Background of the Prior Art
In the past, teller stations in banks, savings and loans, insurance companies and other financial institutions were generally designed on an ad hoc basis with little thought to providing an efficient work space which is user friendly to tellers and other employees in dealing with the public. With the advent of new and improved teller equipment including computers, terminals, printers and other modular types of calculators, signature verifying equipment, etc., it is desirable and an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved modular, counter-type work station for tellers which improves and enhances the efficiency of operations in utilizing new state of the art, modern equipment now becoming available.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved modular work station which saves space and reduces space planning requirements for architects and designers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved modular, counter-type work station of the character described which is easily installable and yet can be taken down after installation for removal and relocation to other facilities.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved modular teller station of the character described which can be assembled together with similar stations in an elongated row or line and utilizing a common counter front adapted to meet the particular decor of the building environment.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved, highly efficient, modular, dual-teller, counter-type work station which is relatively low in cost, extremely efficient in operation and which provides a labor saving advantage for tellers working at the station.